User talk:99.141.37.228
The Dandylion Turbo idea might actually work, although I still think that needing 4 specific cards to your SSD/SCND combo is incredibly inconsistent, and a loss of card advantage.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 15:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for commenting on the guide! First of all, let me strongly recommend that you get your own username and page. People tend to not take unregistered users seriously a lot of the time. Secondly, you're right about Primus Pilus! Whoops. I'll edit the guide promptly, now that you've told me. And finally, yeah, I too usually use Dragon Canyon instead of Dragunity Tribus (the card you're thinking of) to send a Dragon to the grave. I'm just presenting it as an option to people. Runer5h (talk • ) 14:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC)Runer5h * Rekindling idea - Inconsistent. You would need four specific Monsters in the Graveyard in order to pull it off, and dumping them will be a lot harder than you think if you want to maintain card advantage. * Anything that would combine Cosmic Synchros with Majestics - Inconsistent. Monsters like SSD and MJS require a set method to get onto the field, and it's infinitely better to focus on one method than to accumulate the pieces of one combo while half of the cards needed for each combo are sitting in your hand. * Quickdraw Dandywarrior to bring out SSD - most likely consistent. Yusei Plants can generate massive card advantage, and gererally don't get bad hands. Anything they draw can usually be put to good use, regardless of the situation. Dandylion is one of the few cards that brings two more cards to the table when it dies. * Synchro Evolution - I can't say for sure, but it does seem like you'll have an awful amount of LV1's in your hand/field and nothing to Synchro for. Synchro Magnet won't always be there to finish the combo, nor will Instant Fusion.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 15:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) It depends which alternate targets you would have for Styngian Security. Also, I personally don't like using Hand Destruction (more card advantage loss), but it could probably work at 2 in your plan.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 23:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Pot of Avarice is always good if you plan spamming Synchros. And by "alternate target", I mean that you should probably include something that can be Summoned when Security is destroyed, besides, you know, other Securities. If the third one gets killed in battle, you should probably include one or two things that can be brought out via it's effect so it can float card advantage.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 00:27, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :You reuse Vajuranda with Pot of Avarice. Wicked Rebirth wouldn't work. Runer5h (talk • ) 22:05, September 20, 2010 (UTC)Runer5h :Well, the thing about Vajuranda is that it only gets its equipping effect when SYNCHRO summoned. Thus, I use Pot of Avarice to get it back to the extra deck so I can re-synchro summon it. :As for the Cosmic Synchro Monsters... summoning Shooting Star Dragon would be nigh-impossible in the deck. Sure, there is A level 1 non-tuner (Tribus) and some level 1 tuners (Corsesca and Brandistock) but getting them both on-field? Nah. Red Nova Dragon would be somewhat easier, except for the fact that getting 2 level 2 tuners isn't that easy. Runer5h (talk • ) 01:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC)Runer5h There were two reasons that SSD was supposed to be the "ultimate counter" to the Machine Emperors in the anime: * The first was similar to the effect you stated: SSD could remove itself at any time during the opponent's Main Phase, in responce to an effect, then negate an attack later on in the turn. * Secondly, SSD was free from the Emperor's sticky fingers because "Accel Synchro" apparantly didn't fit within the Emperor's "Grab one Synchro Monster" requirements. However, that's only in the anime. Wisel has no problems using your Shooting Star Dragon as a battering ram in this real world.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 02:09, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :I reuse it with Pot of Avarice when it goes to the graveyard, which happens often. You see, half the time I don't use Vajuranda as an attacker. I use it as synchro material. You know its equipping effect? If I equip Phalanx with said effect, I get to special summon Phalanx and make an easy level 8 synchro summon! Runer5h (talk • ) 02:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC)Runer5h It could work out to be consistent, but it's a severe misuse of the Dragunity's full potential. They're planning on being one of the next top tier decks when released in the TCG, and there are MUCH more brutal combos to be pulled off than bringing out RND.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 23:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I said "there are more brutal combos than bringing out Scar-Red". In other words; "I'd rather do so much more than just SRND."--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 00:25, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Dragunities won't be equal to Infernites, since Infernities were an OTK build. They will resemble Sabers in that they can pull off insane swarms/combos, while still maintaining a load of card advantage. And I suppose you could just put SCND in the Extra Deck with a single Inferno Reckless Summon.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 19:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Not to sound condecending, but it does need a lot of work. I recommend: * -1 Misteil * -1 Brandistock * +1 Sangan * +1 Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite * -1 Morphing Jar * +1 D.D. Crow * -1 Terraforming * -1 Double Summon * -1 MST * -1 Hand Destruction * -1 Swords of Revealing Lights * -1 Giant Trunade * -1 or 2 Inferno Reckless Summon * -1 Ultimate Offering * -1 Dark Bribe * -1 Magic Cylinder * -1 Wall of Revealing Light * +1 or 2 Book of Moon * +1 Solemn Judgment * +1 Trap Duustshoot * +2 Bottomless Trap Hole --Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 21:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Don't be afraid to use Zephyros; copying from a genius isn't necessarily a bad thing. The other staples you questioned are to prevent your opponent from using things that could harm you. Having a responce to say "no thanks" to a Monster Reborn, Sangan, or anything of the sort is always nice. As for Dragunity-Wings, I think they're better off on their own, without hybriding.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 02:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Trap Dustshoot turns good hands into awful hands. Let's say I keep a hand of Foolish Burial, Dragunity Dux, Mirror Force, Mystical Space Typhoon, and Dragunity Aklys. I'm ready to rumble and win, but my opponent goes first, setting a Monster and a back row card. I draw, and my opponent uses Dustshoot to shuffle back Dux. That kind of play can ruin a game right then and there, especially when getting hit with double-Dustshoots in the opening move. As for why Runer doesn't join Decks for Free!, i've never personally asked him. Feel free to ask him yourself if you want.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 20:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC)